warriors_revivedfandomcom-20200213-history
Robinstar
: Robinstar is a small, short-furred, brown-and-white tortoiseshell molly with silvery green eyes and slender shoulders. History In the Super Edition Arc Waspstar's Quest :Coming soon. In the Main Series Book One :Shelly and her brother, Marble, watch a wild cat wander past their garden. Curious about this strange foreigner, Shelly decides she’s going to follow him. Her brother attempts to dissuade her, but Shelly is relentless. He eventually gives up and joins her. They follow the mysterious red tom into the forest. However, the kits can’t keep up with the cat and end up lost. Shelly, enraptured by the wilderness, attempts to hunt a mouse. She pounces but the mouse races away. The kittypet siblings are surprised by the cat they’d been following, who enters the clearing with the mouse clutched in his jaws. :He asks them if they had ever eaten mouse before, which Shelly and Marble hadn't. The tom lets them try it and Shelly exclaims that it's delicious. After they finish the mouse, the three cats talk for some time. They learn the tom's name is Waspstar. He tells them about his duty to start a clan. Shelly asks him if they could join, despite her brother's disapproval. Waspstar wrinkles his nose at the idea. He tells them about the dangers and struggles of living in the wild, but also the pride and precious moments that come with it. He explains that they shouldn’t dive nosefirst into it, especially if they had doubts now, and that he’ll return them to their twoleg nest. :Shelly is upset that he didn’t accept them. She reluctantly lets the tom bring them back to their home. As they near the twoleg nest, Waspstar finally says that he never said no and that he’d let them join, but only after they’ve thought it through and truly made up their mind. They would not be able to live with a paw in both worlds and would have to leave their kittypet life behind if they wanted to be a clan cat. Waspstar tells them that he’ll return in next sunhigh, where he’ll listen to their answer. He leaves the young cats to their own devices. :Shelly instantly decides she's going to join. Her brother, however, is reluctant about it. When she learns that her brother is hesitanting, she tells him that she's going to join Waspstar's clan even if he doesn't. Marble eventually makes up his mind. Shelly is ecstatic to learn that he decided to join as well. :The next day, Waspstar returns with another cat. He explains that he’d found some cats who'd like to try living as a clan, and that the cat he brought along knew the territory well. The black tom is friendly and introduces himself as Raven. Waspstar hears out Shelly and Marble's answers and respects their decision to join him. They trek through the forest, making way towards SunClan's makeshift camp. Trivia * Robinstar and her brother are the first official apprentices of SunClan. * Robinstar and Pigeontail are both named after birds. * She used to be a siamese cat. * She's been through several name changes. It was originally Shellstar, then Thrushpelt, then Thrushwing, and then officially changed to Robinheart. * The original idea for Revived was that Shelly would be the one to create a clan, which was going to be called ShellClan. This idea was scrapped since it was pretty farfetched. Kin 'Mate: ' : Tawnystripe (living) 'Siblings: ' : Pigeontail (living) Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:SunClan Cat Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Mentors